The Creepy Hotel
by SuperWhoPotterMerPonyLock
Summary: When The Doctor and Martha have to check into a creepy hotel, Martha then ends up pregnant. What? ON HIATUS!


Martha and the Doctor circled the TARDIS as Martha decides where she wants to go. "Umm... Doctor can we just take a break, maybe just go to some luxurious planet and relax?" The Doctor quietly groaned. He did like to see his friends smile though. "Okay," He said. They landed in the middle of a hotel. When they walked out they saw aliens everywhere, popping in and out of the hotel. The TARDIS, wanting to help Martha out with her attempts to try and get with The Doctor, deadlocked her doors and pretended she was sick. "Wrong planet," The Doctor said, then attempting to run back to the TARDIS. "She's sealed herself of!" He said in his squeaky voice. "Let's just see if by the end of the day she unlocks herself, if not we'll just have to get a room." The Doctor said to Martha. "Okay," Martha said back, trying to to smile at the probability of getting to share a room with The Doctor again.

Of course by the end of the day the TARDIS hadn't opened herself up yet, so they had to get a room, much to Martha's pleasure. They went upstairs and tried to fall asleep, which was difficult for Martha since The Doctor had been shifting in his sleep ALL NIGHT! But she finally managed to fall asleep.

* * *

The next thing she knew she was lying on a hospital bed next to The Doctor, who was still sleeping next to her. She looked around, it was too dark to see anything clearly, she then looked down to her stomach which had a lot of wires hooked up to it, and was gradually getting larger! She screamed, to which The Doctor woke up on the spot. "What! What is it?! Wha-" he stopped at the sight of her stomach growing, and had a good idea of what was going on. "Doctor whats happening to me?!" she yelled, terrified. "I think, just really guessing here, your being impregnated." "WITH WHAT?!" She yelled. "I don't know!" He yelled back. Then 2 figures came out of the dark. "There is no need to fear, the fertilization process was a success!" said one of the aliens. They all stared at Martha's now fully grown stomach. "You reverse this. NOW!" The Doctor yelled. "Why? You two are clearly a couple & you both are compatible to produce a healthy crossbreed! What's the problem?" The other alien responded, clueless. "The problem is we're NOT a couple! And we DON'T want a child!" The Doctor yelled. "I'm sorry, but the program is irreversible." "Why did you do this in the first place!?" The Doctor yelled again. "This IS a fertilization planet, it's what we do!" The alien defended. The Doctor seemed to become less angry. "Fine." He said, still in a dark tone."Can we just go?" "It's right through that door" The alien pointed to the left of him. "Thanks" They both said, and they left. After leaving they headed quickly back to the TARDIS, trying to keep Martha's stomach well hidden.

* * *

When they got back to the TARDIS, whom surprisingly opened her doors, while Martha was still trying to get her shirt around her stomach. When she finally managed to, it ripped. "OH, COME ON!" She whined. "There's a wardrobe trough there." The Doctor said pointing down the hall of the TARDIS. "Thanks," Martha said, as she walked down the hallway, not liking her new size at all. She came back out with a new set of clothes on, a stretchy t-shirt, plainly black, some stretchy jeans, and her usual maroon jacket on. The Doctor looked up at her. "Well that's ought to be more comfortable now." He said. "Not really, I did just gain, like, 20 extra pounds!" She said. "I'm really sorry about that by the way. I need to find out what we're going to do with this child, we certainly can't keep it!" The Doctor said. Martha agreed. "Adoption?" She wondered. "Its half time lord, we can't put it in a human orphanage." He said back. "What about an alien orphanage, that welcomes _all_ species." She said. "That might just exist! You're a genius!" He jumped to the other end of the console and started to research the idea. Martha smiled. "At least being pregnant hasn't made me loose my mind yet!" She said jokingly. "OHH! AHH!" She yelled clenching her stomach. The Doctor jumped up at the sound. "Are you all right?!" She glared at him. "Sorry stupid question. What's happening?!" He asked worried for her. "Did that alien _say _when I was due?" Martha squeezed out through clenched teeth. "No, I don't think so." "Well I think its right now!" She yelled out in pain again. "Oh god" The Doctor said frozen to the spot. "Well don't just sit there!" She yelled. "RIGHT! Right. Sorry." He jumped up trying to figure out where to go. He couldn't go to Earth, to much of a risk of Martha's parents seeing her. New Earth! That was it! "Hold on!"He yelled as the ride made Martha feel no better. "New Earth?!" She said as she got outside with The Doctors help. "It's the only hospital I could think of on short notice, that wouldn't dissect the child!" He defended. "Fine let's just get in there quickly!" She yelled. He helped her up to the desk, where a cat looked up at them. "Yes?" She said. "Hi, my friends in labour here!" He said frantically. "Yes we'll get you a room right away," She spoke into the loud speaker. "We have a human in labour here, female, please I need someone here to get her a room" She said. A nurse rolled a wheelchair up to Martha. "They're cats. And they work in a hospital." The Doctor gulped thinking that that's what Rose said when she first saw them, so he decided to reply the same way. "Well imagine what they think of you all brown and blue." She giggled. He ran along side the nurses, trying to say well hidden, knowing that this was before past him and _Rose _came since the cat people were still working here, he didn't check the time and was extremely worried about coinciding with himself, was bad and had a high possibility. He was scared, he'd never admit it but he was, for Martha, for their safety, for everything. He began to get a headache, he hated headaches, that's the last thing he needed right now, reminded him to much of the Master. He shivered. He felt so bad for Martha, impregnated against her will, now in so much pain, it was almost like torture. Was it? No, it was just an accident. As he raced down the hall he was kicked out of the birthing room, and was forced to go to the sitting room, which wasn't famous for it's "well chosen" name. Ther was only one other man in the room and The Doctor coundn't stop pacing. "I'd sit down mate, you're going to need the rest." He said. "What do you mean?" The Doctor asked him. "Well, you know, you won't much sleep when your kid is born. I've heard bad things from other people." "Oh, no. We're putting it up for adoption, we're not even a couple, it was an acciendent. We don't have time in our lives for a child."  
"Oh, that's fine. I know my friend put hers up for adoption too. It's fine, I don't judge." The Doctor took a deep sigh of relief of how that could've gone south.

"Mr. Adams," "Yes?" The other man said. "Would you like to see your baby?" The matrin asked as if it was a question. "Yes!" He said jumping to his feet.

After av few hours of solitude pondering, the matrin came in again. "Mr. Smith?" The Doctor looked up. "Would you like to see your baby?"

* * *

**dun Dun DUN! What will he say? **

**A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry it took so long to finish. :/ I hope you'll like my other stories. COMMANT WAR! What do you think he will say? Yes or No? Whichever gets the most guesses will most likely be the ending! Now Go!**

**-SH**


End file.
